1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image outputting apparatus, an image outputting method and a program. More specifically, the invention relates to an image outputting apparatus and an image outputting method for outputting images and a program for the image outputting apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known a technology for generating an album laid out so as to dispose a map of traveling spot at the center of a screen and so that a user can see a relationship between the map and images disposed around the map by connecting the images and image capturing positions on the map by lines based on tag information such as information on position, image capturing time and others tagged to data of images captured at the traveling spots, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1998-126731.
However, the above Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1998-126731 has not disclosed a technology for selecting adequate images when, for example, an appreciator in a matured age wants to generate an album by using images captured when the appreciator traveled around the world through his adolescence. In such a case, it is desirable to generate the album by picking up images captured in various periods and in various countries, not an album per each tourist spot and per traveling period. Meanwhile, it is desirable for the appreciator to be able to readily appreciate the album without cumbersome works such as image editing operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an image outputting apparatus, an image outputting method and a program that are capable of solving the above-mentioned problems. This object may be achieved through the combination of features described in independent claims of the invention. Dependent claims thereof specify preferable embodiments of the invention.